villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tobias Beckett
Tobias Beckett is the central antagonist of the 2018 science fantasy film Solo: A Star Wars Story. Initially, he was Han Solo's mentor. However, Tobias was a deceptive and tyrannical person who worked closely to Crimson Dawn and their leader, Dryden Vos. He plotted to steal an Imperial coaxium generator and used both Han Solo and Vos against each other so he could rob money from many gangs, including the Crimson Dawn. He was portrayed by , who also played Mickey Knox in Natural Born Killers, Charles Costello in Seven Psychopaths, Colonel McCullough in War for the Planet of the Apes, Harlan Degroat in Out of the Furnace and later played Cletus Kasady in Venom and its future sequel. History Background Tobias Beckett was from the planet Glee Anslem and at one point met the bounty hunter Aurra Sing and pushed her to her death. Beckett traveled with his crew, composed by his love interest Val and an ape called Rio, on his own pirate ship. Beckett attempted to steal blank I.D. chips from Rebellion property, however, at the end he was caught by Enfys Nest. He tried to kill Enfys but Enfys has escaped, and thereafter, Beckett swore his revenge and became an ambitious, ruthless crime lord. Stealing the Coaxium Tobias Beckett at first employs Han Solo to The Imperial Academy. He reveals to Han that he was pretending to be an Imperial officer, just to steal a coaxium generator. He then sends Han to be eaten by Chewbacca, only to rescue him secretly later. He then discusses with Han and his crew around the bonfire, and Han reveals about Qi'ra being his girlfriend, once upon a time. Later, Tobias and Han steal the coaxium. Beckett reveals that he is planning to transport it to a crime gang called The Crimson Dawn, led by his ally, Dryden Vos. He explained to Han that if they don't transport it to Vos, then the Crimson Dawn will kill him for breaking their deal, but that if he does, they will both be rich. Later, Beckett meets with Dryden Vos, who is disappointed about his failure to transport the coaxium to the Crimson Dawn. Han Solo, however, reveals a location of unrefined coaxium, which they can use to create a new generator. Dryden gave Beckett another opportunity to transport it and gain the money in return. He sent Han Solo as a pilot and Qi'ra to accompany them both. Betraying Han and The Crimson Dawn During the start of the journey, Beckett told Han not to trust anyone, specifically not Qi'ra, so he could manipulate Han into becoming his best friend, and therefore, he can use him to rob the Crimson Dawn and transport the coaxium to another crime gang on Tatooine. Han used fake coaxium for creating the generator; however, Tobias, who seemed to support his plans to cheat Dryden Vos, has actually reported to Vos and the Crimson Dawn about Han's tricks and plans. Tobias then sent mercenaries to find the generator of the real coaxium. However, it was revealed that Han stole it on time from the Cloud Raiders before Beckett could take it from them. Beckett then revealed that he has been using Crimson Dawn and Solo to rob Vos' money, and to make a profit from something he wouldn't really sell. He then took Chewbacca as hostage, and went off to transport the coaxium to the gang on Tatooine. Han Solo ran after him and eventually he caught up with Beckett, who was on his way to a Crimson Dawn ship. Beckett told Han once again not to trust Qi'ra, as she does not love him and is only surviving for herself. Han, however, replied that Beckett has a problem; he manipulates everyone and causes them to distrust everyone, to gain all the money - and therefore the only one who cannot be trusted is Beckett. He then admits that he manipulated Solo, and adds that they weren't really friends. He tried to tell Han the most important thing about his scheme, but Han shot him to death out of anger and putting an end to his goals for good. As Beckett fell on the floor dying, Han came closer to hear the important thing which Beckett had to tell him. Beckett revealed that he would have killed Han, but that he still appreciates Han's "problem"; Han is a good person who does not cheat or murder others for money before succumbing to his wounds. Personality Although he seemed like a good man and father figure to Han Solo, Beckett was a greedy, egotistical and ruthless individual who manipulates Han, as well as many different crime organizations for his own benefit. Although Dryden was seemingly the direct threat during the film, Beckett revealed a far worse and more threatening plan which was to transport the coaxium generator to many different gangs and gain money by not selling it properly. At the end, although he does pay his price, he also gets to show some remorse towards Han. However, that was only because he was dying and he had no other chance. Traits Abilities *Gun Use - Beckett is a good skilled fighter and hunter, although his only dominant weapon is a fancy gun. *Master Manipulator - Tobias manipulated Han Solo throughout the entire film (until he was about to die) and used him for his own purposes. He was also very manipulative towards Dryden Vos and using Vos and Han against one another as part of his ultimate scheme. *Intelligent Conspirator - He would conspire to sell his items to many gangs, instead of one ally, and he would make them war over the coaxium generator, just so he could rob other people's money. Weakness *Arrogance - Beckett is a very arrogant and selfish person who does not care about anyone, and therefore, he manipulates Han in a way that he won't be able to trust anybody. Beckett's arrogance eventually led to his own failure. Han eventually realized that Beckett was manipulating him all along for his own benefit, and Han stood against him, and then managed to kill him before he could kill Han. Reception According to critics, Beckett is described as Han Solo's darker and more ruthless version as Han and Beckett are total opposites; while Han is a decent child Beckett would do anything to take control of the underworld and gain lots of money. Beckett is described as a ruthless, treacherous, megalomaniacal and ambitious crime lord and even his good traits are either faked or only shown towards the end of the movie, in which he dies and shows remorse. His battle scene with Han is similar to the battle scene between Han and Greedo, as both scenes have caused a debate on whether Han or his enemy would have shot first. Trivia *Tobias Beckett is based on Bill Sikes from Oliver Twist, a treacherous criminal who uses many people for his own wealth. *Before he became an antagonist, Beckett served as the tritagonist before the near climax, as his villainy was then driven by Dryden after they negotiated a partnership before his betrayal. Dryden serves as the direct threat, but Beckett revealed far bigger plans than anyone else later on, and attempted to take over his empire and get rich from the start of the movie. He was also the final antagonist to die at the end. *Ironically, Beckett's warning to Han about never put his faith on anyone eventually proved to be right: in The Empire Strikes Back, Han trusted Lando Calrrisian, who betrayed him for the Galactic Empire and Boba Fett under the Empire's pressure; and in The Force Awakens, Han let down the guard while talking to his son Kylo Ren, who ultimately killed Han. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spy Category:Master of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Strategic Category:Embezzlers Category:In Love Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Posthumous Category:Honorable Category:Crime Lord